First Time for Everything
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: My first AragornArwen fic! The premise is actually rather silly, but hopefully funny. As an Elf, Arwen did not experience illness. But how will she react the first time she contracts...the common cold? First chapter is nothing but pure fluff. R&R!


A/N: Due to a recent bout of illness (something of a cross between the flu and strep throat), I found my self with an entire day of nothing to do. It isn't wise to go to work when one is running a fever of 102. So I was at home and, after an hour of 'The Golden Girls', an hour of 'The Nanny', and an hour of 'Xena: Warrior Princess', I was rather tired of watching tv. So I slept. And, when I awoke, an idea for a story was born. This story will not be long. I may even finish it in one shot. That being said, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but I would be open to the idea of rentals.  
  
'''''''  
  
**THE ROYAL COURT OF KING ELESSAR**  
  
"Please tell me this is all for today, Faramir."  
  
"This is all for today, Your Majesty."  
  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty."  
  
Aragorn sighed. He had been in council for nearly five hours. Five hours of listening to people's problems. Aragorn was known for his patience and compassion, but five hours of complaints would be enough to try the patience of Galadriel herself.  
  
"If we are not done, then why did you tell me we were?" he inquired. Faramir's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Because you asked me to, Your Majesty."  
  
The king of Gondor scowled at his steward, who checked his own impulse to grin. Faramir remembered well what it was like to sit through hours of council. Hadn't he been to thousands of such meetings when he was a boy? He eventually grew accustomed to it over the years and, therefore, he was holding up much better than Aragorn. But Aragorn had only been the king for a little over six months and this was the longest council he had experienced so far. Faramir didn't have the heart to tell his friend that some councils would be even longer.  
  
"I do have some good news, though, Your Majesty."  
  
"Really? Is it that you are finally going to stop calling me 'Your Majesty'?"  
  
"I apologize, Your Majesty, but we are in an official setting. No, the good news is that there is only one more case to hear."  
  
"Thank the Valar," Aragorn whispered under his breath. Louder he said, "Bring the next one forth."  
  
Faramir smiled and motioned the last person forward.  
  
'''''''  
  
**ONE HOUR LATER**  
  
"Estel? Estel, where are you?"  
  
Had she not been the possessor of excellent hearing, Arwen certainly wouldn't have realized her husband was replying.  
  
"In here," came the muffled voice. Arwen followed the sound into the chambers she shared with her husband and nearly laughed at the sight. Aragorn was sprawled across the bed, face down in a mound of pillows.  
  
"Was it that bad? Estel, you sat through councils in both Rivendell and Mirkwood long before you were king."  
  
Aragorn slowly turned over on his back and met the gaze of his wife.  
  
"Yes, but none of them ever required my undivided attention. I was not the ruler of those lands. Truly, Arwen, I have gained an even deeper respect for Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. I wonder how Legolas plans to handle it when he is King of Mirkwood."  
  
Arwen sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and idly caressed her husband's chest as she spoke.  
  
"Well, darling, I believe you will do just fine. You are wise, compassionate, fair, handsome, romantic..."  
  
One of Aragorn's eyebrows arched as his wife continued her list of his virtues.  
  
"Not that I mind you saying these things, Arwen, but what does being handsome and romantic have to do with being a good king?"  
  
"Nothing at all. But I like to say it, just the same."  
  
"I like to hear it. Pray continue."  
  
"Oh, no. I think you have heard enough compliments for today."  
  
Aragorn stuck his lip out in a pouty gesture that Arwen, for some reason, found strangely attractive.  
  
"But it makes me feel better when you pay me compliments, meleth. And after the council session I just sat through, I require being made to feel better."  
  
A wicked gleam came into Arwen's eyes as she inched closer to Aragorn. Her husband backed up slightly, unsure of his beloved's intentions. They continued this strange dance until Arwen had him backed up to the headboard of the bed. There was no escape for him. She leaned over until her face was mere inches from his.  
  
"So you require being made to feel better, do you? What would you say, Estel....if you knew....that Faramir...had been given...strict instructions....that his king....is not to be bothered....for the rest....of the day? Would that make you feel better?"  
  
But Aragorn didn't answer. In point of fact, Aragorn _couldn't_ answer. Each pause in Arwen's sentence had been punctuated with a soft kiss. It had started innocently enough, with a kiss on the forehead, then the tip of the nose, the lips, but Arwen had continued a slow, torturous descent and Aragorn, at this moment, felt as though he might never regain his power of speech again. _Ever_.  
  
Arwen smiled wickedly, knowing full well what power she held over her husband right now. To be fair, it was equal to the amount of power he would have over her if the situation was reversed. She leaned in close to his face again.  
  
"And Faramir is just as loyal to his queen as he is to his king," she whispered softly. Aragorn grinned as he brushed a dark strand of hair away from his wife's face.  
  
"Is that so?" he replied.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**THAT NIGHT**  
  
Aragorn awoke from a rather pleasant dream to find that Arwen was no longer beside him. Puzzled, he got out of bed and put on his robe, reflecting that the night air was rather chilly tonight. A glance at the doors that led out onto the balcony told him where Arwen was.  
  
He made his way over and felt a pang in his heart when he saw Arwen standing there. Her back was turned to him and she was looking in the direction of her home. '_No_', he thought. '_It was my home, too._'  
  
He leaned up against the doorframe, content to simply watch her. Had he thought there was any chance that she was upset, he would have gone over to her right away. Just by the way she was standing, however, he could tell that she was not at all sad or lonely. It was more likely that she was missing her family and the friends she had left behind in Imladris.  
  
After a few moments, Aragorn turned to go back inside, willing to leave Arwen alone with her memories. But a soft voice stopped him.  
  
"It is much more pleasant to relive the past with someone you love."  
  
In a few short steps, Aragorn was directly behind Arwen, his arms encircling her. She sighed and leaned into him, closing her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say I understand, meleth nin," he said, "but I know I never can."  
  
Arwen smiled softly, though she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"You give me your love, Estel. That is all I need."  
  
"But it is not all you deserve."  
  
Arwen sighed again. Would he never get rid of the guilt he carried over this? The decision had been hers and hers alone.   
  
"I simply miss them, Estel. I suppose that is somewhat odd. After all, they only left here four months ago. Nevertheless, I miss them. I miss Elladan's and Elrohir's mischievous ways. I even miss Ada's raised eyebrow."  
  
Aragorn could not keep from smiling at this little revelation.  
  
"Do you suppose that, if I sent an invitation to Imladris, they would come for another visit?"  
  
"Undomiel, that is the strangest question I ever heard. And believe me, after traveling from Bree to Amon Hen with four hobbits, I have heard some very strange questions."  
  
Arwen turned to face her husband, but remained in his arms.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she inquired.  
  
"Of course it is. In fact, I would not be at all surprised if they arrived in just two or three days."  
  
"As lovely a thought as that is, my love, I know it to be quite impossible. It will take weeks for them to get here. At least they will arrive before the truly cold weather, though."  
  
"Well, I still say that they will be here much sooner than that."  
  
Arwen studied her husband's face carefully.  
  
"Aragorn, what are you not telling me? What secret are you keeping?"  
  
"Did you think you were the only one missing them? I sent word for them to come back to Minas Tirith long ago. They are to be here for an extended visit. And I expect they will be here any day now. Even tomorrow, perhaps."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Truly. Not only that, but I am planning to make both Elladan and Elrohir ambassadors."  
  
"Ambassadors? Ambassadors of what?"  
  
"Well, not exactly ambassadors I suppose. I was hoping one of them could act as an official liaison between Gondor and Imladris. Most likely Elladan, since he is the eldest. Faramir and I are working on something for Elrohir."  
  
"You are creating positions for my brothers? What will the nobles think of that?" Arwen asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, not at all. I am merely expanding my council of advisors. Besides, if it will make you any less lonely it is well worth any criticism from those nobles. I really do not care what they have to say about it. An 'ambassador' to Imladris is needed and Faramir will see to it that the other position is filled with responsibility."  
  
"My brothers would be living here? Here in Minas Tirith?"  
  
"Some of the time, yes. Does that not please you? Would you not be happier with them here?"  
  
"Estel, have I told you today that I love you?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and kissed his wife on the top of her head.  
  
"Only ten or twelve times, but I would not be averse to hearing it again."  
  
Arwen wound her arms around Aragorn's neck and pulled his head down to hers, meeting his lips with her own in a spectacular kiss. When they finally parted, she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered.  
  
"Le melon."  
  
Aragorn pulled her closer to him and they clung to each other tightly. They stood like that for some time until Aragorn realized something. Pulling away from Arwen slightly, he looked down at her.  
  
"Arwen, are you cold?"  
  
"Of course not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You are trembling. No, you are shivering. Surely I do not have that much of an effect on you."  
  
"You underestimate yourself, my lord," she replied. Aragorn began to smile, but his smile quickly faded when Arwen sneezed. He began to steer her back into their room.  
  
"It is too cold for you to be out here in that gown, meleth nin," he said. Arwen frowned playfully.  
  
"This gown? Why, Estel, I have never heard you complain about this gown before."  
  
The gown in question was the same one Arwen had worn on their wedding night and, as a result, was a bit thinner than some of her other ones. After Aragorn had succeeded in getting her back inside, he shut the doors and turned around to face her.  
  
"On the contrary, Undomiel, I have complained about that gown before. Do you not recall?"  
  
The complaint was quickly remembered.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember. It was the first and, up until now, only complaint you had about this gown. As I recall, you said something about there being too many laces. But if memory serves me, you eventually found a way around them."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied, stepping closer to her. "I am afraid, however, that it has been too long since you have worn it. I am quite sure I no longer remember just how I did that."  
  
"That is a pity," Arwen said, shaking her head.  
  
"Of course, that is just a theory," Aragorn added. "And I have always been a firm believer in testing theories."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Shall we test this theory?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, perhaps we should," Arwen replied with a smile.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
A/N: Okay, so that was nothing but a bunch of sappy fluff. But I've never written fluff before and I always have wanted to. Next chapter gets into the plot and, hopefully, a little more of the humor. Did I do all right? Please read and review. Keep in mind that all flames will be used on.....Legolas! Not that I have anything against him. He was just the first one to pop in my little head. 


End file.
